


Cracks Between Our Feet

by ftlow



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:12:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ftlow/pseuds/ftlow
Summary: NCIS: New Orleans (CBS)'s Tammy Gregorio (Vanessa Ferlito) has settled back into The Big Easy after a rocky start, and with some help from the team, is on her way to forgiving herself for past mistakes.Music: Leave A Light On by Tom Walker and Broken People by Logic & Rag 'n' Bone Man.I don't own any of this footage or music, but I had a lot of fun rearranging it!





	Cracks Between Our Feet




End file.
